


A Silver Shot and A Warm Glow

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Mission: Impossible (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, BAMF!explosions, Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, I really don't know how to tag, Meh, Slow Burn, maybe smut, mission impossible III inspired story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 11:22:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5583937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a rescue mission goes wrong, Clint and Natasha are drawn into a plot against SHEILD and the whole world. Thinking to stop this they get separated and face their demons in different ways. Will they make it? Most likely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Silver Shot and A Warm Glow

Natasha was annoyed. That was the only way Clint could describe her right now. When they first arrived to Ardeché, she lost her luggage with the umbrella and was soaked by the rain. She could've always shared with him, but being the stubborn woman she is, she refused to do so. Later, when they arrived at the hotel, she was shivering and was desperate to use a nice hot shower. Their hotel was strange to say the least. Each room was different from another and was literally a maze. It took them 10 minutes to actually find their rooms and another 15 minutes to decide who goes first into the shower after finding it. Natasha won, obviously. But her luck was bad and it turned out the previous owners used up all of the available hot water leaving them with ice cold water to use. So far her luck was horrible so he could easily say she was annoyed. 

But there was a good side to it all. It was an easy mission and they were given two days to complete it. An agent was held captive by a terrorist group with high enough weapons to challenge both SHEILD and SWORD and most likely win. The a gent has valuable information on SHEILD, making her their Achilles Heel. For weeks they tortured her and now Clint and Natasha, with the help of Agent May, were to rescue her. Clint thought it was easy as their base was in an abounded factory and there wasn't too many guards, he checked. But Natasha wasn't sure. She said that the way things were happening, it was too good to be true.  
"They didn't take two weeks to torture and contain an important asset to their company and then just give her back to us when she probably has enough secrets of theirs to end them. That's just a plain trap!" She told him as they were getting ready.  
"Gees, Nat. Calm down! We're dealing with amateurs here, they probably just gave up. It'll be easy, you'll see." Clint countered back. As a reply all he got was a huff and an unintelligent murmur about his annoying ass and hand to hand combat. Shrugging, he went back to sorting through his arrows and putting together his emergency gun. He hated to admit it, but Natasha was right. The way everything was laid out in a perfect plan in front of them was pretty fishy, but he forgot that looming thought when he noticed that the trigger wasn't working correctly. As night was slowly creeping towards their dingy hotel in the countryside, they started devising a plan of attack. Clint would be perched on the rooftop, ready to cause a power cut and a destruction and Natasha then would get to the agent and try to bring her back. Then, with their handler's help of course, they would hopefully get away on a helicopter without any per suit or damage. Easy enough, right?

[____________________________________________________________________________________________________]

'Today just isn't her day' would be the understatement of the fucking year. Despite the bad luck she had in the morning, their mission started off pretty well. They climbed onto the rubble that was about as high as the factory building and shot a string wire so Clint could climb overtop the rooftop where the power boxes were. Then she crept over to the building being ready to jump in at the power cut and save the agent. She put in her earpiece and tested it, getting positive replies from both Clint and agent Perstone. Perstone is her and Clint's handler and, being completely honest, is a very good agent as well as a horrible pain in the ass. Clint goes easy on him and is all brotherly and happy but he just doesn't settle with her. It's not that he isn't good at his job or she hates him, it's just that uneasy feeling she gets around him, like he is a tiger waiting to strike. She asked Clint and he says he partially agrees. But considering how she doesn't see him at any other time than mission debriefing she's fine with him.

She silently walked in and looked around. She saw a blind corner with the backup light switch and dashed there so she could observe the room better. There were four guards standing in the room, one blocking the entrance to the next room in which she cold see a chair with a body in it. The room itself is made out of old cement which the locals were too lazy to break and left it for the nature to destroy. There were around nine pillars supporting the room and one camera facing to the entrance of the other room. There were some old splashes of rust and some more red and recent stains on the walls. In the middle of the room there was a drain into which all the stains were flowing next to which one thug out of the four was standing. She could take them out but the over the line Perstone warns her that they could have communication with other guards. She looks closer and notices that indeed they have walkie-talkies around their hips.  
"Ok, Clint I'll need you to cut the power at the specific moment I tell you, ok?" She whispered into their line  
"Ok. Are you doing your usual run through the dark?"  
"My, how did you know?"  
"Guys, stop flirting and get on with your work" Perstone interrupted.  
Both huffed in annoyance, because they were not flirting at all, and got ready to carry out their plan. Natasha looked at the most optimal play to run around the thugs and get the agent out of the building.  
"Three," Natasha loaded her gun as silently as possible.  
"Two," She moved into position memorising where the tugs stood.  
"One. Now!" The lights went out out and on cue she took out two of the four with three shots. The other two were shuffling loudly to the backup light switch and that helped her take aim. Two shots later she was in the room with the agent. Oh she looked horrible. She was pale where her skin wasn't burned, bruised, scarred or mutilated and the bone above her right eye socket was broken forcing her to keep her eye closed. The ropes she was tied in were bound too harshly, blocking her blood flow but were new as they weren't bloody and she could still move some fringes and her feet.  
"Don't worry, we'll get you out of here. Here have theis." She said uncapping and inserting a syringe full of liquid into her blood stream. The agents eye opened and she strained against her restrains.  
"It's adrenaline so you could at least walk a little" Natasha said taking out her pocket knife to cut the ropes. As she started sowing through a rope the agent started trying to tell her to stop. Suddenly Natasha heard a hiss and saw a bomb on the other side of the room. She hauled the chair up and ran for the room with the thugs. Then the world around her exploded.

[____________________________________________________________________________________________________]

Clint still remembers that he had his bow and arrow ready when an explosion took off underneath him. It was only two minutes after he cut off the power and he already heard five gunshots through the line and Natasha soothingly speaking to the agent. They didn't bring any grenades with them so when the explosion took off he was worried. And then when he heard a lot of shouting in rough French, knew Nat was in trouble.  
"Nat? Tasha? You there? Answer godamn it." He said as he checked the line all he heard was an intense buzzing. 'Oh god, Nat. You lost you earpiece in the explosion didn't you.' Clint thought. He scrambled from his perch on the roof, taking out his earpiece as it was useless, even with Perstone yelling at him through the earpiece to leave her behind. He runs to the neatest tree and climbs down to the ground, taking off to the building. He runs to the main the entrance when he notices a back door left unguarded and blown open by the explosion. 

Thinking why not, Clint ran to the door and yanking it open, found himself in a lab. In the lab there were computers and a suitcase or two with documents. This was good. But thanks to the explosion most of the objects in the lab were charred and irreplaceable. Clint took two computers and some documents which were destroyed the least, which was still pretty badly. He ran out of the lab, ending up in a room full of smoke and fire. There were some ropes laying in a trail, as if dropped on purpose. Then he realised, this must be the ropes the agent was tied to meaning both Nat and the agent are alive and strong enough together out of there. He ran following the trail of ropes outside into the forest when a hand yanked him into the bushes. He looked at the person who yanked him and he let out the breath he was holding when he saw it was Nat with the agent. But it looked like Natasha was coddling the agent while she was crying out of her one eye she kept open.  
"What happened!? I thought you died when you didn't reply on the line!" Clint whisper-shouted crouching down behind the bush.  
"Shh! Her hearing is sensitive! I gave her a dose of adrenaline and she told me they stuffed something in her head and now it's unbearable. Looked at her head with the X-Ray thingie you got me and they stuffed a lead explosive devise which could kill her through her nose. They gave it to her around 2 days before we arrived and now it'll kill her." She replied with an exhausted frown showing concern. Clint just stared at them both taking in the scene and information. Natasha Romanoff, assassin extraordinaire, who goes through life with a poker face on is coddling and comforting an agent like a mother comforting a child, who is suffering from intense pain, just survived an explosion and has a killing device in her brain. It is just a lot to take in. They stayed silent for a minute or two waiting for their transport while the agent thrived in agony, struggling even more with every moment passing.  
"When is the helicopter arriving?" Clint broke the silence. Natasha checked her wristwatch  
"Around...now!" She said and indeed a helicopter arrived above them. And now, after all that they were on the helicopter trying to figure out how to save the agent.

[____________________________________________________________________________________________________]

Natasha glances at agent May worriedly and gets a silent answer from her: she doesn't know how to help. Clint is trying hard to find a solution as they are taking off, but so far accomplished nothing.  
"Erm, how do you stop a person from dying. You can! You can! I just know you can!" Clint keeps saying like a mantra while thinking." What do you do to save a person? You stop the device from going off! But how...uuugh...oh I know! Water! But no...water is a conductor of electricity as well as the body, that won't work..." Natasha was starting to worry when May called her from the pilot's seat.  
"We're being followed. Look behind us!" She managed to say so as she dogged another part of rubble, heading for the hills. Natasha rushes to the entrance, leaning out of the copter just enough to see that there indeed is another helicopter behind them. Clink! Clink! Clink! Natasha hides her head in time before the bullets hit her. May makes a swift turn and a dive to shake off the copter but he's just as skilled as her.  
"Get the ammunition and fire back!" May yells still trying to get away. "I'll try to shake them off while you make it hard for them! Deal?"  
"Deal!" Natasha shouts in response over the noise of air being cut by the helicopter's blades. She runs to the storage bag they have and gets the ammunition and guns that'll help them. In the process she finds The First Aid Manual for Agents and decides to toss it to Clint. Who knows, it could help. She gets the automatic one and loads it, brings it over and starts attaching it to the side of the copter. As she starts taking aim to shoot, she notices how it had an emblem on it, barely noticeable in the night time chase. It has a creature with hoofs, a snake as a tale and a lion's skull with a mane on it's head while below there was CHI in scripted in block letters.She recognises the creature. [Section 17.2, Myths and Beliefs, Monsters.] It is the Chimera. The look on its face, the way the helicopter presumed them as if it was morning exercise makes her mad. Usually she's good with keeping her emotions in check but she suddenly couldn't control her rage and had to hurt them for what they did to that poor, faceless agent who didn't even have the strength to tell her name. She pulls the trigger.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you like it, it's my first time. Yay!


End file.
